Unblinking Certainty
by BunnyMooMooMonster
Summary: Furia, the loudmouthed, unafraid, rude, hellhound assassin. Was not expecting to be bound to the snot nosed brat named Ciel Phantomhive, when her assassination goes wrong. Set on gaining freedom, she makes it her life mission to annoy, Ciel and Sebastian, but there not ready to give her up. It's now a test of wills. Undertaker/OC, lots of swearing.
1. Fuck Me

**A/N: This is my first Black Butler FanFiction, so I hope you like. Please excuse any grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes. R&R. Oh and there is ALOT of swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I so own Black Butler, in some dream world where cats have wings and Sebastian is flying with them.**

I stared at the picture, unblinking my head went back up to my employer. As if sensing my eyes on him he handed me a paper. He sat behind a large desk, a plush leather chair behind him. Me on the other hand was sitting on the other side of the desk, the hard chair slightly hurting me but I ignored the singe of pain and looked back down at the paper.

**Ciel Phantomhive**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: December 14, 1875**

**Age: 12**

**Height:152 cm**

**Blood type: AB**

The rest was useless information, not like this wasn't useless.

"I'll take the job." I told my employer, his head snapped up to mine a grin formed on his old face.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. Everyone asked me this when I took a job, I don't know why, I'm always sure. Hesitance can get you killed, the slightest mistake could be your potential down fall, and being uncertain can become your worst nightmere.

I nodded in confirmation, and he then sported a wicked grin. "You'll get your money later after the job." Nodding again, I picked up the file of Ciel. "Your free to go."

Getting up from the seat I bolted out of that seat before he could say another word. I left through the window, and jumped into the streets of London. Why did I pick up the file? I mentally asked myself. Shaking out of it I threw the useless information into a gutter to rot in the depths of the sewers.

As you may have guessed, or maybe you haven't I am an assassin. Taking money for killing someone kinda cliche, right. Especially since this is the start of where my journey begins, now that's really cliche. Now not that I haven't had an adventurous before, this is just one of my favorite ones, the most memorable I guess. People tell me all the time that I'm odd looking, or a freak. But in my opinion freaks are all the best people. I'm just looking for away back home, to where I belong but that's a story for another time.

Right now I'm... wandering. That's the best name for it, going from country to country looking for contracts, leaving due to the fact that I have a very destructive personality.

Wait! Let me introduce myself. I'm Furia Alvin, some odd years old, female-obviously-, 'blue' eyes, brunette hair, I'm really nothing special. People call me beautiful but how cam I believe it, does any girl believe she's beautiful? Wait, stupid question, there are those really vain girls. Hell, every girl is like that, this is the eighteen hundreds. I'm usually very talktive, well to those I like. And one more thing I'm sarcastic.

Today I'm in a spacious black dress, God I hate the 1800's. In truth I hate skirts, and not being able to wear pants skirt went to my knees allowing better movement, the top was a front-laced dress with red lace. The sleeves are short, and lastly I have on black gloves with again red laces on. Did I mention how much I hate this clothing, how I wish for a pair of regular jeans, any old pair would do. And yes your exact in the assumption that I was going for a gothic/victorian look.

My feet stoped at a large mansion, with one swift motion I jumped the gate. Then took off it a flurry jumping through a window. Only to find the target, one problem I have no idea how to find my way around. Now to being operation, 'Find the target, make it through the house and look like a ninja all at the same time'. Cue aimless wandering. Wow it's huge, I mean seriously how much does a twelve year old need, he is one spoiled brat. When I was twelve I was bustin' my back to get a cent. Ugh I hate rich people, there all rich bastards that deserve to die.

When I came across a large door I stoped, there was the slow clatter of dish were. Taking a glance at the wall I saw it was already lunch. Oh well, guess I can eat at a later time. I slipt through the double doors, very fastly. At the same speed I grabbed a steak knife and pressed it at the throat of one Ciel Phantomhive. His face held a mild shock it wore off in seconds as he gave a sly smile.

"Bye, bye, little boy." I told him before applying the needed pressure to his throat, slowly a line of blood ran down his neck, and he was still smiling. Urgh, just makes me mad.

"Sebastian, kill her." He said simply. Ha! Like someone can kill me. Turning my head I saw a Butler that held a tea tray, black hair, red eyes, and a tailor coat on. One word screamed in my mind. Demon. Okay, so he has a minuscule chance of killing me, but I don't think he could ever kill me. Shackled to a kid! How lame is that!

_Oh, I never knew how much those word would come back to haunt me._

The demon, 'Sebastian' charged me. Throwing butter knives at me like they were throwing knives. Bitch, please like that can hurt me. Staying still, I hurled my knife at him, while catching his. As he reached me I jumped over him, and kicked his head. He was thrown to the floor as I reached the target again. Ciel had a look of shock on his child-like face and I gave him a smirk.

"Did you really think demon like him could defeat a Hellhound like me?" There I told you I'm a Hellhound, damn good one at that! Yes Hellhounds are more powerful then Demons, but with a pact with Lucifer they can suddenly tame us. Stupid effin' demons, they should all go to Hell, oh wait... never mind.

Now that I think about it. Why isn't that demon attacking me still? That hit shouldn't have immobiled him. Glancing at him, I saw his form on the floor chanting. Why was he chanting, oh no. I ran at him, but before I could hit him, I fell to the floor, a sharp searing on my neck made me stop. Whats happing?

I barely registered that Ciel was getting up, and him talking sounded like a garbled whisper. Desperately clawing at my throat, the fire like sear continued. Damn, this hurts!

"What are you doing to her?" The young Phantomhive asked, as he stood over me.

Sebastian was on the other side of me, his emotionless red eyes glancing at his master. Man, he's so whipped. "I bound her to you."

Oh. My. Fucking. God. I am so screwed.


	2. Aw hellz Naw

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of Unblinking Certainty, thank you all to those who read this. Sorry for all my mistakes. Last thing is R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own this.**

You know that moment where you absolutely want to go back in time and tell your self not to do something. Now is one of those times. How would you feel if you were chained to a braty little kid, that couldn't fight worth a damn.

"I'll kill you, you fucking bastard!" I snarled, yup not one of my proudest moment's. But if you were in my position what would you do? Rip his eyes out right? So I proceeded to do that. That was the moment when I learned how well and truly fucked I was.

Charging the demon in a bind fury, my fangs out, alongside with my claws. I could feel my eyes change into a blood red color as I charged.

"Stop!" Was the simplest command, but my worst nightmare. It was like a chill came over me, slowly it crept up my body. Then I froze, my teeth braced, claws inches from Sebastians face, and one foot right above his crotch. Low hit, you'd say. But I say, Jackpot. Heh, I've gotta stop making Supernatural references. Oh, how I wish I could watch Supernatural. One more thing to add to why I hate the 1800's. I think I got a bit off topic.

Anyway, I frozen in that position I tried to open my mouth. But it was stuck in that position also. The butler walked away, a smug smirk on his face.

"What will you do with her Master?" Master? Waposh!

'Master' looked at me a smirk also planted on his face. "She'll be my body guard." Aw, hellz, naw. I ain't being some bitch boy, for some prissy little fucktard. "You can move freely now."

The icy feeling retreated, as I firmly placed my foot on the ground. Instead of trying to attack again, I settled for a death glare. If looks could kill, he'd be dead a million times over. But then again I'd also be.

"I hate you, and when I'm freed I will castrate you with a dull knife, and shove it down your throat. Laughing as you choke." His face distorted at my, comment his face then went back into a poker face.

"To bad you won't get the chance." Ciel smirked at me eyeing me up and down, "Because your now from this day my body guard."

"No dip dumbass, like I couldn't hear you five seconds ago. What are you? An idiot?" His smirk fell when he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for. If I can't get away, I'm still not giving him any satisfaction. From this day on I will make his life a living Hell. "Anyway where's the grub I'm starving?"

His eye stared to twitch slowly, but I continued to torment him. "What ya doing standing there like a idiot for, your not going to let your guard starve are you?" His hand clenched, and he started to get red with rage, satisfaction.

"Over here milady." Sebastian said guiding me to a seat on a long table. Did he just call me a..a..a... LADY. What the fuck is wrong with him? Did his mom drop him on his head when he was a kid, or was he born stupid? Objective number two, 'Make Sebatian think I'm not a lady', um I admit I need better names for my objects. There a bit to long. Wait! Le-gasp, names. Hehe.

When I was sitting down, I started shoving food in my mouth. Looking like a pig. "Hehem."

I looked to see my 'Master', standing above me. Ugh, I'm going to start to sound like Igor now, let's just hope that Sebastian grows a hump before me. "What ya' want?" I asked spraying food everywhere. Normally I'm actually very neat, but when my objective is to annoy a prissy boy raised in mountains of gold, it's time to get my inner Ron Weasly on.

"Could you please retrain from doing that, and your in my chair -..." Ignoring the obvious question for my name I acted stupid.

"And..." His eyes narrowed at me, but he wasn't ready to admit defeat.

"Get Out Of It." He all but yelled at me. The only problem was, I'm not one to give up that easily.

Clearing my throat I thought on what to say, yes sometimes I need to think about comebacks. "Wait but why'd you want to sit here when all the foods gone?"

"Because that's the head seat."

"I don't see your name on it~." I singsonged.

"Sebastian, Get. Her. Off." Cue Sebastian lifting me from my armpits, and setting me in another chair. Ugh, he's such a puppet.

"You coulda asked nicely~" This is fun!

Maybe being stuck with these asses won't be so bad.

*Time Skip*

Slowly I walked around the mansion, the pads of my paws hitting on the tiled floor. Slowly I made way to Ciel room, I'd been a year since I've been captured. Wanna know something? He ordered me to not do thing that annoy him. The audacity of that.. that.. ass! Ugh, someday I will totally Garth him. Dude, Supernatural.

Yes, I can turn into an awesome cat. It annoys Ciel to no end, but since in technicaly not a cat he not allergic. How you like em' apples bitches. I want apples now, there so yummy and juicy and I just love them. No, were not off topic at all. Sarcasm, learn it.

"Furia." Ciel greeted as I walked in, he was writing on a paper for the companie or some other thing. Computers are so much faster, how I wish I have one. Third reason to hate the 1800's, no computers.

Jumping, I landed on top of his desk. Stare, stare, stare, he didn't seemed bothered by it at all. I swear, this kid was raised specially. He has a few screws lose or somethin'.

"What?" He asked, making me jump. I nudged his hand with my head and he slowly petted me. One special thing about me was when someone touches me in my cat form I can send the telepathic messages. It comes in handy, especially when Sebastian mistakes me for a regular cat. The one time he had his gloves on so I couldn't message him, you don't wanna know what he did to me.

_"I'm leaving and you can't say shit about it!" _I 'told' him.

"Where will you be?" Ciel asked.

_"With Finny." _Without any further comment I left, off to find the gardener. If ya' know what I mean. Wink, wink.

As usual Finny was in the demolished garden. Is just me or did they higher the worst gardener ever? If Ciels so damn, rich why doesn't he hire some better staff. Oh that's right there all power rangers or something. Plus I think the fact that they're so lovable helps.

Shifting my body back into human form, I snuck up behind the crying Finny. Slowly I clamped my nails on his shoulders, the reaction was almost immediate. "BWAH!" He cried, then out of no where he put his arms around my neck and started to cry. Um is it just me or is Finny like a little girl? No, kidding when I first saw Finny I thought he was a girl, seriously he acts like it. A flowered hat dude, seriously.

"Sebastians going to KILL me." He wept in my shoulder, tears now staining my black dress.

"He probably is, but look at the bright side I'll get you a really good coffin." I'm not really one to comfort people, so when Funny cried harder in my shoulder I took no offense. "Come on' I'll take you to Ciel to make sure he doesn't kill you. I can't just let my best friend die can I?"

He looked up at me, his eyes full of fresh tears, shit. Don't cry please! It's not like I'll cry it's just I feel so mad when you cry, I have no idea why. "I'm your best friend!" I nodded, grimacing, turning my head away from the childlike boy. "Come on! Let's go talk to little master!"

His mood swings are giving me whiplash, one minute he's happy the next he's sad. Is he on his period or something? Dragging me through the halls of the mansion we stoped at Ciels office doors. His hand gently touched the wood but quickly retreated, I sighed in annoyance. Damn, just make up your mind. He looked back at me, his hat lightly hitting me on my head.

"What if Sebastians in there?" Tears started to stream down his face in a waterfall. How he was ever made a killing machine is a mystery to me.

"He probably is." I agreed, "He's always with Ciel." You may wonder why they let me call Ciel by his first name, well let's just say... hm.. what's the right word?.. they saw what I did to Sebastian when he tried to get me to stop.

"You go first!" Finny then proceeded to hide behind me. Oh how chivalrous. Now it's lady's first. Rolling my eyes I pushed the doors open. Resulting in Ciel giving me 'the look', like I'm oh so scared.

"What?" Ciel growled out. He is such a spoiled little brat, like the whole world belongs to him. If he didn't have Sebastian he'd have nothing, probably be out groveling on the streets. Let me tell you he wouldn't last a minute in 2013, it is a cruel harsh world in our time worse then here.

Sebastian was standing there like a statue when I came in, probably bracing himself for my long violent words, and my destruction. I faced Sebastian, started. "Don't killing him when I tell you." He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "He destroyed the garden... again"

Sebastian inhaled a deep breath before stomping out like a kid, and dragging Finny with him. Bye Finny you will be missed, at least for at least till I find a new best friend. Looking back at Ciel again, he was just writing. I snickered.

"So, what ya doing~" I songsonged happily.

He glanced up at me as I walked up to his desk sitting on the edge of the desk. "A murder case." He growled stress littering his voice.

"Wow you sounded angry, it's a bit early for you to go through manopause. Your only what? Six." Shaking his small head he turned back to the papers on his desk. "Did you know when I first got the job for you assassination, I thought, 'I can't kill a four year old'. But to bad my morals are shot to hell, I wouldn't have taken this job and gotten enslaved to a bratty five year old."

"SHUT UP I AM NOT A FIVE YEAR OLD!" Ciel screamed at me.

"The way your acting says otherwise~" He deflated finally getting that he'd walked into my trap.

They always say that I'm stupid, well ya' know what you should never underestimate me. Hell they shouldn't underestimate woman in general. We can be very manipulative, and destructive, well not all. Some can be the reason why we are underestimated, like those girls that don't know the difference between a knife and a sword.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku." Bringing me from my musings was Ciels demented laughing. Seriously does he need a cough drop or something? But why is he laughing is a real question. "You will meet the Undertaker tomorrow, that infernal man."

Wha-? who?

"Sebastian, get her out of here. I need to focus."

Sebastian coming from where ever he did, with his awesome ninja skills. Also being the tool his is, did his master's bidding happly. "Yes Young Master."

He processed to throw me out of the room and close the doors in my face.

I was to busy to think about that though, my thoughts on this Undertaker character. He sounds shady enough, but what's so bad about him? Is he like evil? And why was Ciel so happy that were going to meet?

Getting up and dusting myself off, I set of down the halls. Skipping happily, one thought in mind.

_Guess I'll find out tomorrow. But first things first have to visit Finnys grave. _


	3. Da' Fuck?

**A/N, Thank you to all who Reviewed, Favorited and Followed. I really hope you like my story and stay tuned for more. Big Shout to alexma, who was my first real reviewer Thank you alot. Okay, so again excuse any mistakes in this. Oh and I fixed the last chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own it in the last few chapters why would I now. Idiots.**

"FURIA!" His yell echoed throughout the mansion, whilst I snickered in my cat form hiding in a vent. Let's just hope he doesn't find me. Wait this is Ciel were talking about, the prissy little.. I'm not even going to finish that, he's not worth my curses. Although it is quite fun to curse in his name.

You want to ask me how I got myself into this mess, well I was being me annoying Sebastian with a promise. Then suddenly Ciel walked in out of nowhere, surprising me. It was just luck that I had a pie in my hand, you can guess what happened after that right. You know it was surprising that Ciel could walk that quietly in those heels that he weres. Just another reason for me to think he's actually a she.

Yup, I'm actually planing to go around the house and ask Mey-ryn, Bard, Tanaka, and Finny. Who apparently was still alive, I had even mourned his death. Stupid Finny, I still won't speak to him no matter what he does. So I've been staying in my cat form for the entire week. With the exception of annoying Sebastian, and that hardly counts.

Without warning my tail was snatched, with a loud screech and alot of clawing I was pulled from the vent. Rapidly clawing I looked into the red eyes of my attacker. Sebastian should have known it was you, you tool. Stupid fucking demon. I hate them all, and not only for the fact that they can hog tie us. It's because of what they did to my best friend, Valentina, since what they did to her I've had a personal vendetta against all demons.

"Young Master wants you." Tool told me, "Turn back to your human form."

I did as told and turned into my human form, my brunette hair fell on my shoulders. As well as my black dress that's securely in place. "Whatever Tool." His eyes narrowed at me.

"What did you call me?"

My nose produced a snort, "I called you Tool, it your new nickname." Sebastian, walked past me, ignoring me most likely. Like that'll get rid of me.

Surprising me he spoke as we walked to Ciel, "You should address your elders with respect."

Once again I snorted, "Then you should treat me with respect." What! I am older then him.

Suddenly he stoped and looked me dead in the eye. "Your not older then me."

I walked past him, leaving him with these parting words. "Pff, you keep thinking that little boy."

With that I left him in the dust and started walking to halfway across the mansion. Why do these rich bastards need so much land? Well I'm not one to talk, I kinda have a vast amount of land in Europe. Sometimes I wish that I'd be let go, but I kinda enjoy annoying them. Oh God don't tell them I said that! Please!

"You requested me brat." I told Ciel as I entered the parlor, walking in on him reading a book. Oh leGasp the five year old can read such a complicated book.

Ciels eye twitched as a said brat, but other then that did nothing. Guess I'll have to ramp up my annoyingness. Here comes the black mamba.

"We are going to go see the Undertaker right now, you have to come." Ciel told me.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I muttered, seriously sense yesterday I've been so impatient to meet him. The way that the just randomly say stuff, like 'She's going to hate him". I wonder why they'd say stuff like that? Will I really hate this mysterious character? Find out on the next episode of, 'Of Brats and Butlers.'.

"I've got your coat." Sebastian popped up.. again. What is he a ninja-demon-butler, what the hell!

"Good I've got the papers." Ciel responded.

"I'VE GOT A JAR OF DIRT!" I screamed.

They both turned to me, and shook their heads. Ciel looked ready to blow his hat off, but Sebastian bent down and whispered in his ear. Immediately calming Ciel down. Motherfucking FUCKERS! Ugh, why didn't it work. Wait! Maybe there onto me, I've got to move my candy stash.

"Come let's go." Ciel said in his snooty attitude.

"The coach is ready." Sebastian informed us, handing me a sash. That was black, along with a small black top hat.

Growling at the two things I begrudgingly put them on, and followed after the two doublemint twins.

_Time skip_

The carriage stoped at a building named, 'Undertakers' What type of name is that, is he like a wrestler or something? Who is he, it's driving me fucking mad!

The three of us entered through the small black door, each filling through. I looked around admiring the coffins, and there designs. Some of them were carved very carefully while others were the cliche coffins with a cross on the front.

"Why hello my little master~" A voice sing-songed, it was male with a slight raspy side. Making my hormones go on overdrive, I've always had a thing for the buff raspy voice. And as ashamed as I am to admit it.. British.

Anyway, the voice. My eyes searched this place, finally landing on a coffin leaning against the wall. Black nails were laying on the lid of it, pushing it back to reveal eyes with a sharp eyes. From the smell I could tell he was a Grim reaper. I wonder if my little brat knows this? Time to play.

The coffin was pushed all they way open, showing a man with a long black cloak on with a odd top hat on. His grey hair was obscuring his eyes from view while the rest of it had beads mingled in with it. Dude, he looks like a pirate!

"What the fuck are you? A vampire!" I asked gesturing to the coffin.

"Who are you?~" He asked, circling me like pray.

I looked at him unimpressed, "Furia, you?"

He giggled childlikely, "The Undertaker, at your service!~" He stoped looking at me to look at Ciel, "You want information again? For that you will have to pay!~"

"Pay, da' fuck. Why would we pay. I mean seriously, we could just get the info for free then rub it in your face. How much do you cost anyway, a thousand bucks or somthin', your like a cheap whore or something. Who are you anyway, what type of name is the Undertaker-" I was cut off by loud laughing, coming from the address man.

"I'll tell you anything, just make her stop. She so funny!" He giggled.

"What? I thought you wanted money? What, make up your fucking mind man!" I kinda yelled.

"My payment was money!~" Undertaker giggled again making me think somthing.

_I may just get along with him yet. Yes he will help me annoy Ciel and Sebastian. Undertaker, my new partner in crime!_


	4. Shit, she's angry

**A/N: I started out with another P.O.V, hope you think it's not to OCC. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm looking for a Beta because mine is MIA. If you want to be mine PM me. Sorry for all mistakes! Thanks to all who reviewed, I love you all soooooooooooo much.**

"Ciel~" Furia singsoned. I was in a very good mood, till she came with her stupid and vulgar attitude. Most of the time I'm with her I'm half tempted to give her up. But if I do, I will lose, and lose is something I cannot do. I will win this game that we are playing. I don't care what it takes, she will always be mine.

Groaning I ran my fingers over the lines on my forehead, "What, Furia?" I asked, deciding to put my quill back in the ink bottle.

"Ya' know, all that quills and shit is like Harry Potter. Like with Sebastian's owl we can go to Hogwarts, and be wizards. Hurry let us get our wands!" She blabbered on about this thing, this 'Harry Potter'.

Truthfully, I'm very curious but I learned it better not to ask. She can always find new ways to annoy me. Even if I ordered her not to, she would probably find some loophole. Damn Hellhound.

"Hey, Ciel." She called, I decided not to answer and instead to continue to write paper work. Bad decision.

"Ciel." She said again.

"Ceil."

"Ciel."

"Ceil!"

"WHAT!" I screamed finally blowing up, my usual composure lost.

In return she gave me a coy look. "I just wanted to ask you. Would you remember me in a minute."

I raised an eyebrow, "Sadly."

"Would you remember me in a hour?"

"Yes."

"Would you remember me in a week?"

"Obviously."

"Knock, Knock." She asked, while I rolled my eyes not in the mood.

"Who's there?"

"HEY, you didn't remember me."

My eyebrow twitched.

She gave me a huge grin.

I've had enough with her. Nothing works! She relents and relents till I want to drive a knife through her heart, why must she be so persistent. "I hate you." I said, through the haze of words swimming through my mind, truthfully I wanted to use much more vulgar, and uncivilized words but restrained myself.

Furia gave my a small condescending smile, itching for freedom like a leech. "Then free me, or is little Ciel a masochist?" She chuckled lowly bitterness tinged in with it, "No wait your sadistic to, so that makes you a sadomasocist. One persistent little fuck aren't ya'."

Looking up into her blue eyes, I gave a _her_ a condescending smirk. "No, because I will _not_ lose to an inbred mutt, that sniffs her own butt. I will not lose, to _you."_ I spoke the words with chilling malice, knowing it worked when I saw a shiver work it's way up her spine.

Little did I know that, her shiver wasn't a shiver if fear. It was something I hadn't ever seen in her, not even when Sebastian bonded her to me. _Rage_. Pure unadulterated _rage_, it trembled through her like a wave, breaking free from a dam. "Who do you think _you_ are?" The words were spoken so calmly making me wonder if it was Furia.

"You aren't the only one with family, with a business to run. Did you even wonder if I had a family, or did you just figure as a _lowly _Hellhound I had nothing better to do?" She got up from her chair in front of my desk, and headed to the door. Just before she left she stopped. "Did you ever think about if I had any blue blood? Oh that's right you don't think do you."

The door closed softly, her words brimming in my head. I hadn't thought about that about her blood or her family. Her vulgar, and inappropriate way or speaking, made me think that she was a commoner at best. _Family,_ my mind hadn't even processed the word for her, for any demon. Do demons have familys? Do Hellhounds have familys? I wouldn't think so.

Furia, my thoughts on her were mixed. On one hand I hate her, wanting nothing more then to break our bond, but not lose. The other, I respect her, her power, and her determinedness. But, why must she be so hard to work with? Why so.. so.. stubborn? One minute she can act like a lady the next a street rat, she's so random. At times I wished she could be more like Lizzy, just not _as _girly. She is a challenge, an enigma. To bad for her I love challenges. I will break her, she will be loyal to _me._

"Young Master, is something wrong?" My intence vision on the chair she was occupying, snapped up to the ever-silent Sebastian.

Dipping my quill in ink, I continued to write. "Nothing."

"Would you like some tea, we have an fine peppermint tea today." My butler continued.

"Yes."

_Furia P.O.V_

Licking my dry lips, I let a tear flow down my cheek. _Cassie, Jo_, the thought of them made me cry. I miss them _so_, much. The thought of them makes me want to cry in a corner for an hour eating ice-cream. Shutting the door to my room, I let the tears come out freely. Making fresh lines down my cheeks.

Ciel doesn't care if I have family, no one does. My heart clenched at the thought of home, I'm so homesick. If only I were back at the apartment with Cassandra, and Joanna... in 2013. Stupid, spell why! Why can't T.A.R.D.I.S, come and save the day! I wouldn't mind Doctor Who, and his smexyness, well the eleventh doctor at least. What I wouldn't do for a hot hunk of Khan, British accents man they set me off.

"I see a crying maiden~" A whimsical voice said.

"AH, evil clown!" I screamed, turning to the window. "Undertaker? What are you a stalker!"

He put his feet on the ground of my room, looking at me grinning. "I know what you are, Hellhound~"

Snorting, I replied with his same voice "I know what you are, Grim Reaper~"

He didn't look suprised, just swept his hair back revealing a long scar, and two yellow/green eyes. "I want to make a proposition." Undertaker started, "I need... ingredients, that only you can procure."

I smirked giving him a once over, he _was _hot. And by hot I mean, I-drool-while-looking -at-you-hot. "What could you have that I want?"

He smirked back at me, "I have a way back to _your _time."

My heart stoped

_How does he know?_


End file.
